Drawn By Destiny : One Shot
by xXRhymeXx
Summary: Twisted Fate may have thought he had gotten rid of him forever until one day, he shows up. And he's out for revenge. But this kind of revenge...?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own League of Legends, sadly, or any of their amazing characters... They belong to Riot ((RITO)) Games and this story is for entertainment and not meant to make a profit. ((Unless you are paying with Reviews))

**REGARDING RE:FALLEN HERO, SEE A/N**

**Warning: **Yaoi HARDCORE and Language ((Intrested already? Wink wink)) **Jesus... Almost 9K words...**  
><strong>PLEASE NOTE: <strong>These characters are from League of Legends and I really, really hope that you all know what "Yaoi" means... I refuse to be responsible for destroying the innocence of male/female gamers who wanted a cool story about Graves' revenge. You have been warned.  
><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE: <strong>I began writing this a while ago and I've only been writing in increments... SO I feel like this whole thing does. Not. Make. Sense. Mostly because I put down whatever I felt like was right at the time. So if you don't like it, sorry.

_**::Drawn by Destiny::**_

Twisted Fate chuckled as he swindled yet another poor traveler out of their money. He had been dealing cards for nearly the whole day, tricking fools out of their cash. He hadn't planned to spend so much time on cards, but after he played his first few games, people were lined up to press their luck.

He quickly and secretly winked in appreciation at the guy in the corner of the room, who had just signaled the bluff the last man played, then pulled his hat lower on his brow, obstructing his vision of the poor fool who sat down across from him.

"Game?" He asked the stranger as he shuffled the cards, ready to trick yet another person.

"Texas," the stranger rumbled and Fate nodded at the choice. He noticed that the man has a slightly familiar voice, and pondered for a moment where he had heard the voice before. He then shrugged it off when he drew a blank and stopped shuffling. He held out the deck of cards and allowed the stranger to cut the deck.

Stranger-man cut the deck close to the bottom, which surprised Fate. Usually people would cut it near the middle or top, just enough to get rid of the first few top cards, in order to not be tricked. Fate, instead of showing his surprise, nodded at the stranger's cut.

"Blind?" The man questioned, as he pulled a pouch full of coin up, and on to the table.

The Gypsy hummed lowly, tapping the edges of the deck on the table.

"Why don't we start with... say... 25 gold for small?"

He kept his eyes glued to the sack, still not bothering to look at the man, as the naive gambler grabbed his coin and placed it on the table. Once again, Fate was surprised. He did not honestly expect the man to agree so easily to the amount, but who was he to complain? More for him.

Twisted Fate placed the deck down as he mimicked the action, placing his big blind of 50 on the table. The swindler then, with a deft hand, picked up and dealt out the cards in an orderly fashion. The men studied their cards for a moment before Fate looked up, finally catching a glimpse of the man across from him.

"Bet or..." He was unable to finish his sentence though because of who he saw. The gypsy jumped to his feet quickly, his heart skipping a beat, causing his chair to fall backwards. He didn't bother to look around at all the people in the tavern, who were now watching him and his little blow-out. "You," He growled. "How did you find me?" In front of Fate sat the man from his past, Graves.

Malcolm Graves was a swindling marksman whom Fate had teamed up with at one point in his life. They had been the best con-artist team in all of Runeterra and for several months they had become the top dealers in the Gambling community, earning themselves the title of "Lady Luck's Dogs". Fate would never say it face-to-face, but he enjoyed being partners with the man and had always felt quite a strong liking to him. Unfortunately for both men, this partnership didn't last. Graves had made the mistake of swindling a business man named Priggs out of his money. Priggs, like any other person, was displeased to have gambled his money away, and although Priggs was a fool to gamble his money, he was smart enough to "Check-Up" on the man he lost his money to. When he learned that he had been tricked, well, let's just say he offered Fate a deal of a life time. Turn in Graves and Fate would receive the thing he most desired.

The power to wield magic.

Since it was always a life long dream, of course, even knowing the consequences, Twisted Fate reluctantly accepted the offer, turning in his one-and-only partner to the man. And although Fate loved being around Graves, he knew that the marksman did not hold mutual feelings.

After that, the gypsy was able to receive his part of the deal and the last thing he heard about Graves was that the man was locked up. Fate's shoulder ached at just the thought of the past and he pushed the ache to the back of his mind since that was the least of his worries. Besides he wouldn't dare bring attention to it with Graves around.

"I have sources. We were partners, remember? Not that difficult to ask around," The Marksman said as he replied to the question.

Fate narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I reckon you're here for revenge?" At these words Graves chuckled.

"You could say that," The man admited, "But for now, why don't we have a friendly game?"

"Heh, 'friendly'? Do you think that I believe that?" Fate sneered making Graves purse his lips in thought.

"Then how 'bout this? We play one hand, folded hands don't count. If you win, I'm gone. I'll leave and forget about all of this, leaving you behind all of my gold pieces. If I win, however, you listen to one thing I tell you to do. Of course, as you know I'll take my revenge, but after, I'll leave you be. Either way, you will be left alone at the end. Sound good?"

The Card Master took a moment to think it over before he asked, "No cheats?"

The marksman shook his head. "No cheats,"

Fate stood there another moment before he nodded his head. What did he have to lose? He could finally stop worrying about Graves coming back for him after this, if everything worked out. And even if Fate did, in fact, lose, then he could always use his magical "Destiny's Gate", A.K.A. his Teleport, to get away when his ex-partner's revenge seemed to be too much.

He picked up his chair and brought it back to the table, ignoring the prying eyes upon him. He sat down, once more, and picked up the deck.

"New hand?" Fate inquired.

"I'd see it fitting," Graves replied, "New bet, new hand. Are we still betting coin?"

"Hmm, I s'ppose we don't need to. I think a lot more is at stake than coin," Graves nodded at this and pushed his coins, from before, off and to the side.

So once again, as he had been doing all day, Fate collected the cards, shuffled, allowed the man opposite of him to cut, and then proceeded to deal. He placed the deck in the middle of the table as he looked at his cards. They weren't too bad for a first hand, but as the hand continued Fate began to worry about if the cards would actually win, so he folded. The swindler then shuffled the cards in the same manner as before and dealt. The pattern of folding ((from both men)) and dealing continued and soon Fate received a hand he felt confident about.

Pair of Queens, Fate thought triumphantly, keeping his poker face in check. The gambler then looked up at his ex-Partner and waited for him to evaluate his new pair of cards. A moment passed, then came the nod.

Twisted Fate flipped the top 3 cards, from the deck, face up on the table as he announced "Flop," again, as he had done the previous hands.

_Jack, Five, and Nine._

Not the draw he wanted, but not bad either. Fate quickly glanced at Graves just in time to see the man's mouth twitch just barely. Although they had not worked together for a long time, Fate still knew the give to his fellow con-artist.

_Bad draw_, was what the give meant. Fate had to use most of his energy to keep from smirking.

_At least I'm not the only one to dislike it._

Graves gave the "okay" sign, and the dealer flipped another card.

_Queen._

Fate could not believe his luck so far. Although he was known to cheat, he also found himself to be ridiculously lucky as well. He looked up again at the man across from him, finding the man's give-away more noticable this time.

Fate waited a moment and flipped the final card.

_Jack._

This meant Full House for the gypsy and he was more than pleased with the outcome. He bit his bottom lip in the way that people thought was a give for a bad hand. and stared at the cards a moment. If Fate could get Graves to play his cards this time, then it would be Fate's win and he would see no more of his ex-partner.

A small pain grew in his chest at the thought and he pushed it away. He was kind of curious as to what the other man had planned and he truly did kind of miss his partner, but he knew that it wasn't for the best.

"In" Graves proclaimed, smirking confidently. This put a tiny dent in Twisted Fate's sureness. He quickly swept his eyes up and across the room for his intel person, but couldn't find him. "I said no cheating earlier, didn't I?" Graves smirked, acknowledging the act. "I paid him and everyone else off before hand. You know... Just in case you wanted signals,"

"In," Fate agreed, scowling that he was found out. He flipped his cards and leaned back in his chair. "Full house. Read 'em and weep,"

He watched Graves study the hand, then smile. The marksman flipped his hand chuckling all the while as he confessed, "Four of a Kind,"

Fate's eyes widened, unbelieving, as he saw all 4 Jacks on the table. There was just no way the man was that lucky with one hand.

"You cheatin' liar!" The gypsy accused. "Your 'give' was showing. There's just no way!" Graves smiled wickedly at this.

"It took me a while to learn my give-aways and I had to learn to manipulate them, especially in _prison_," The man drawled, as if to remind Fate of his betrayal. "Isn't that why we were the best con-artists around? Because we adapt to whatever helps us win? Besides, I always had luck with the Jack cards,"

Fate growled menacingly. He could not believe that he had been played at his own game.

"Fuck you, Malcolm,"

Graves stood, smiling, as he grabbed all of his coin ((Including Twisted Fate's earlier coins from the other bet, and Graves' coin pouch)) off the table and back into his pocket.

"Now if you'd follow me, I believe you have a debt to pay,"

_**:: ::**_

"Over here," Graves told Fate as he turned another corner, leading Fate and himself into one of the old abandoned shops that lined one of the older city streets. The gypsy was hesitant about following, but did so anyway.

The main room was just barely visible, with little to no light entering the space. The windows were boarded up, only allowing bits of light to enter the small room. Unable to adapt to the dimness quickly, Fate snapped his fingers, gently lighting up the space around him with his magic.

"Fancy trick," The marksman commented, impressed. Fate grumbled his thanks for the compliment and looked around. It was a fairly large place for a store, with doorways to the back rooms and all, and Fate kind of enjoyed the silence the room held. He then spotted something, leaning in one of the corners, and walked up to it, for a better look.

"What are you planning?" Twisted Fate snarled as he quickly jumped back from the object. It was a gun, and not just any gun, it was a shotgun. People around Demacia and Noxia didn't carry such a weapon unless they meant dirty business.

"Don't worry," The man soothed. "I don't plan on using her. I only use Destiny for defense... Most of the time,"

"You named it Destiny?" A bewildered Fate asked. The gypsy had given the name "Destiny" to his teleporting gate, and was slightly surprised that Graves used the name as well. It almost made him feel as if they were connected. And just the thought of that made shivers run down his spine. Out of uncomfort or pleasure, Fate didn't know.

"Yes. Now show me your arm," Graves commanded. He was fiddling with something in his hand as he walked near Fate. Fate paused, raised an eyebrow at this, then hesitantly held his arm out. Suddenly, something icy cold bit into his wrist and the light that he conjured around him, disappeared. Shocked, he looked down to find a handcuff was around his wrist. Fate quickly pulled back his hand, and looked up. Eyes narrowed, just barely able to see Graves' triumphant face.

Fate quickly decided that he didn't like where this was going, jumped back, and began to draw his magic together for Destiny's Gate. Graves advanced forward to Fate, calmly, as if he had all the time in the world.

_Fool_, Fate sneered to himself. He then released his drawn energy and waited for the gate to begin opening beneath him, but nothing happened. Instead of the energetic rush from the magic, there was only a feeling of draining. The card-master froze, panicked. He then felt the handcuff turn frigid cold. He looked down at it, only to find that it had begun to glow a faint blue colour.

_This has to be the issue! _The gypsy thought wildly.

"What is this?" He snarled, lifting his wrist up to indicate the cuff.

"You didn't really think I'd come back, blind, did you? Of course I've done my research about you since I got out," Graves stopped in front of Fate and grabbed on to the gypsy's cuffed wrist. He spun him around, quickly and aggressively, and closed the other cuff on Fate's other hand, successfully capturing the swindling man. "These cuffs keep you from using your magic. That way, you can't escape from me," The marksman grabbed Fate, and threw the man over one shoulder.

"H-hey! Put me down! Get these damned cuffs off of me!" The Gypsy snarled, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Graves just chuckled and started walking. Fate heard him pick up something as the marksman kept walking and Fate struggled a little more.

Suddenly, Fate was thrown onto a cushioned surface, which seemed to be a mattress without a frame. He growled fiercely and spouted a few profanities as he landed on the cuffs, causing pain to rush through his arms and back.

"What the hell, Malcolm?" Fate growled as he looked up ((letting his eyes adjust to the dom room)) only to find the man standing with his gun, Destiny. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop! You said you don't use Destiny offensively!" The man tried to sit up and scurry away, but it was kind of hard in his awkward position.

"I said I only use Destiny for defense... 'Most of the time'. You forgot those key words,"

"Hey, come on now," Fate pleaded. "Isn't there another way to get revenge? You said you'd leave me alone after this!"

Fate flinched as Graves pointed the gun at him.

"Sorry," The ex-con artist said, smiling. Fate grit his teeth then squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath all the while.

_Damn_, he cursed, _this is how it ends..._

After an agonizing moment, a click filled the room and Fate opened his eyes slowly. He released a ragged breath when he saw that Graves had pulled the trigger but the gun was apparently empty.

"What are you trying to do?!" Fate hissed after his moment of relief was over. "Scare me for your revenge?!"

"More or less," The marksman replied as he put Destiny against the wall and picked up a long strip of fabric that happened to be next to the mattress. He then walked over to Twisted Fate, knelt down, and knocked off the man's hat. Allowing Fate's hair to sprawl on the mattress and fan out.

Fate immediately released a growl. "Don't touch the hat,"

Graves ignored this and quickly covered the man's eyes with the cloth and quickly tied a firm knot on the back of the gypsy's head.

"Get this off of me!" Fate demanded, not liking the fact that he couldn't see anything. He was only rewarded with a chuckle.

"No can do," Graves told him. "I'm going to pay you back for the humiliation you put me through,"

"What I put you through?" Fate scoffed.

"Surely you must realize how embarassing it is to be turned in by your own partner," the marksman hissed. "Oh wait, you don't," He added mockingly, and Fate felt the man's hand grab on to his neck. "Stay here. If you move, I'll hurt you," and with that, the hand let go and Graves' footsteps began to walk away and fade.

Fate gave a sharp laugh at the words. As if he could get away with the handcuffs and blindfold. After a moment, the footsteps returned and suddenly, the card master felt the mattress dip low as the springs creaked from the weight that was being added. He felt warmth over his upper thighs and realized that Graves was straddling him.

"What are you doing?" Fate asked, but was only rewarded with something cold and metallic pressed to his cheek.

_Knife? _The gypsy guessed.

"You'll see," Graves replied. Fate then felt the metallic object move away from his face and suddenly a tearing noise was heard, followed by cool air brushing his chest.

"M-Malcolm?" The man gasped in slight fear of not knowing what was happening.

"Shh," The marksman soothed. "I'm goin' to unlock one of your arms, if you fight me you'll get hurt. I make myself clear?"

Fate bit his bottom lip in hesitation. Why would Graves allow him to have his arms unbound if the marksman just recently put on the cuffs?

"The faster you co-operate, the faster we're all done and you can live your life. If you fight back, you'll get hurt and I'll keep you here longer. What do you say?"

After a moment, the gypsy nodded his head.

"Good,"

With that said and done, the warmth from Graves straddling him disappeared as the man got up and off of Fate. Fate was then rolled over and he felt the handcuffs being messed with until he finally felt one hand spring free. In that moment, his fight-or-flight instinct passed through him. Should he fight back? Should he try to remove the blindfold? Thoughts on how to get out passed through him and he wished that the cuffs didn't have magic draining powers or else he would have gotten out ASAP.

A hand grabbed Fate's shoulder, and the gypsy felt sick. He had forgotten about his shoulder and now the man was touching it, although he was only touching the shoulder through the clothes. He quickly rolled over with his hands held out in front of him, in order to 1. Not piss Graves off and 2. Make sure his shoulder was safe from sight.

The marksman payed no mind to the move and began to tug torn clothes off one half of the gypsy's body before working on the other side, leaving Fate naked from his torso and up. As soon as the last shred of his shirt was pulled away, the gypsy heard and felt the snap of the other handcuff close on his other wrist. This time, his hands were in front of him, allowing him more movement.

Shortly after the other cuff was secured around his wrist, fingertips brushed over Twisted Fate's skin, making him stifle a surprised gasp. He reached down with both hands ((Like he had a choice, because of the handcuffs)) and covered the area that was touched. Even though he was naked from just the waist and up, the gypsy still felt embarrassed and vulnerable, especially since he was unable to see what was happening.

"What the hell are you planning?" the captive man growled, but was rewarded with no answer. Hands gripped at Fate's wrists, keeping them in place as Graves straddled him once more. "Graves?" The Swindler tried again, this time more worried about what was going on.

_Is he going to use the knife?_

Then, something warm and wet ran across Fate's chest, and the man flinched away at the suddeness of the contact. He tried to move his hands in order to cover up the area, but Malcolm was too strong for him. The contact came once more across the nipple and Fate realized that the man was licking him. His pulse spiked, out of either embarrassment or shock, and the captive felt the scruff of the marksman's beard across his sternum.

Suddenly Fate felt the marksman bite roughly down on one of his exposed nipples and the gypsy released a shocked yelped. The initial pain changed to a tingling sensation as the marksman swirled his tongue around the abused area, and soon after, Graves repeated the process on Fate's other nipple. He had never had his chest played with before, but the gypsy couldn't deny that it was a slighty pleasurable feeling.

"What are you doing?" Fate gasped.

"You've used me to get what you wanted, now it's my turn to use you," The marksman replied before he nipped at a defenseless nipple once more, causing the man to release a whimper.

"Then what the hell was the point of the gun?!" The gypsy half snarled.

"I just thought is would be fun to tease you a bit. What I have planned for revenge isn't quite as simple as a gun wound. Besides, fear can help lead to..." The man trailed off and a finger touched Fate's naval and trailed down to the waist-band of his pants. A shudder ran through the Fate's body, he wasn't sure whether it was from excitement or uncomfort.

"Graves, stop," The gypsy demanded, wanting to clear his head.

Again, no answer. He felt his belt coming undone and pulled from its loops and the male tried to move his hands once more, but even just the one hand that was holding his wrists was too much compared to his own strength. Fate, by all means, was not weak, but he was definitely not as strong as his ex-con mate.

The gypsy felt the front of his pants being messed with and pulled lower on his body, making him even more unsure of the situation. And with that, the marksman, once again, got up and off of Fate, releasing his wrists in the process. Almost Immediately, Fate sat up in a sitting position and scrambled backwards blindly until his back touched a wall. A slow chuckle sounded through the room and Fate shivered at the noise.

Hands wrapped around the Gypsy's ankles and tugged the pants clean off of his body, making sure to take the shoes and socks as well along the way, leaving Fate only in his boxers. The cool air of the store room brushed against the man's skin and he curled his legs up to his chest for warmth.

"I don't know what you're doing Malcolm," Fate snapped, "but I don't like it. So you better st-" Just as he was finishing his sentence, hands grabbed his ankles once more and pulled them straight, spreading the captive's legs at the same time. Fate quickly responded with a small gasp as he tried to close his legs, but he found himself unable to do so. The marksman was between his legs, or that's what Fate assumed since he couldn't see. A hand grabbed the waistline of the captive's boxers and the gypsy blindly latched onto the wrist to keep it from moving, even though he knew he wasn't strong enough to hold it still.

"That's a nice expression," Graves purred, most likely noticing the flush on Fate's face, even in the dark of the room.

"Shut up,"

That earned another chuckle. And in a swift motion, Graves pulled his wrist out of Fate's hands and pulled the boxers down to the man's mid thigh so that Fate was exposed. The marksman's other hand quickly pressed against the newly exposed hardening flesh, palming it, and Fate released a whimper at the contact.

"Graves," The gypsy pleaded, "S-stop. Please. I'm sorry," The swindler couldn't exactly describe what he was feeling. He was kind of turned on by the turn of events and he didn't mind that it was Graves doing it, but at the same time, he felt completely embarrassed, helpless, and vulnerable. The events unraveling before him were things that he used to think about in some of his fantasies with Graves, but he knew that this current time was under the wrong conditions. Plus he wasn't sure if Graves had something else in mind, other than to what he was leading on. Maybe the marksman was only leading him on for the moment before he cut into him with the knife.

The weight of the marksman dipped lower on the bed and Fate felt the man change his hold on him. A warm wetness glided across Fate's tip, making the captive man shudder and push his head back against the wall. His breathing began to increase as well as the feeling came once more.

"Graves," He groaned desperately at the contact, reaching out and grabbing what felt to be Malcolm's hair. "Stop. I-I don't want this,"

"Do you really not want it?" Graves asked, amusement laced in his voice. "This thing right here," He commented as he gave a squeeze to Fate's hardening member. "Says you do," He gave a small chuckle before he ran his tongue over the head. Fate whimpered and held on tightly to the man's hair, in any attempt to keep him from doing that again, but of course, he did not have the strength to stop the man.

"You should just stop and just accept this. It's clear that you can't fight me off without your magic, and you seem to be enjoying it," A hand touched one of Fate's wrists and Graves began speaking in all seriousness. "If you hurt me or try to fight, I'll bite you," With that said, a wetness closed around Fate's member, making the gypsy gasp and immediately weaken his hold on Graves' hair. Graves then let go of Fate's hardening flesh with his hand and used both of his hands to grab on to the captive man's hips instead, to hold him still.

"Malcolm..." Fate moaned, unable to tell if he wanted more or not. The warmth crept lower and lower on Fate, as Graves went down on him, making his breathing faster and more ragged. The marksman then moved back up to the tip, before repeating the process over and over again, quickly making the gypsy fully harden.

Twisted Fate was unused to such a feeling. The last person to give him a blow job was Evelynn, a blue skinned beauty who he dated a while back before he chose to partner with Graves. Thinking about it though, this time was different to Fate compared to his ex-girlfriend. This was his first time with a guy, and the gypsy had no idea how much better this felt compared to a woman's touch. It was as though Graves knew where to touch him. This made him feel as if it were his first time all over again. His fantasies could never have predicted how this felt.

"You seem to be weak to pleasure," The marksman commented after he released Fate's member from his mouth, making Fate whimper at the sudden contact with cool air. He sounded pleased to the gypsy's ears, and part of Fate wanted to lash out and break the smugness, but a different part of him, the part that felt connected to Graves, was elated by the fact that the other man seemed to enjoy causing him pleasure. So instead of answering, Fate stayed quiet as he tried to control his breathing.

Graves gave a little "hmph" at the lack of reaction and Fate suddenly felt the mattress shift as the man moved. Hands grabbed at Fate's ankles and pulled him lower on the fabric so that the captive was no longer sitting against the wall. Fate was then pushed back onto the bed and as soon as he was on his back, his boxers were pulled completely off his body, leaving Fate naked((Besides the Blindfold)).

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees," Graves demanded.

Fate hesitated wondering what would happen if he refused, but excitement won out and he did as the other brunette man told him. Instead of getting on his hands though, he rested on his forearms for balance, since the cuffs were so closely linked. Fate then heard Graves sharply intake his breath. The gypsy didn't know why at first, but once he remembered, he swiftly rolled over on his back to cover his right shoulder. He could feel the heat rise to his face and he covered his reaction with his arms. He wasn't sure how much the marksman saw of it, since he was sure some of his hair covered it, but he was hoping that it wasn't much. He then tried to turn his hands to rip the blindfold off, but Graves grabbed the small chain between the cuffs, keeping his hands from getting to the cloth.

"Show it to me," Graves commanded, his voice seeming more husky compared to a few moments ago. Fate shook his head furiously, feeling some of his hair shake loose from the blindfold. A hand gently swept the hair away from the side of Fate's face, and tucked a strand behind his ear. "Please?" the marksman murmured softly.

Fate bit his bottom lip, furious that he was so stupid. The one thing he didn't want anyone to see, especially Graves, and now the man had seen it. He knew there was no way the man missed it, because the tattoo emitted a golden glow at all times, allowing it to be seen clearly in darkness if it's not covered, but he was hoping that it wasn't completely visible. Plus, the sudden gentleness from Graves gave away the fact that the man had seen it.

_This is the worst... _Fate thought trembling with embarrassment and anger at himself.

Graves tugged the gypsy's arms down so that they weren't covering his face anymore, and Fate didn't resist. He was too busy focusing on his anger instead.

"I want to see it," Graves told him as he placed his hands on Fate's hips, gently nudging him to turn over. The gypsy ground his teeth together in thought, but eventually he slowly turned over, on his elbows and knees once more, to expose his shoulder again. It's not like he could deny the person that held the key to his freedom. The ex-con brushed Fate's hair to the side in order to properly view the intricately scripted tattoo along the captive's shoulder.

Fate was happy to have his blindfold on now. He was afraid of what he'd see if he were to look back at Graves now. Would the man mock him? Would he be shocked? Upset?

The tattoo across his shoulder read "Malcolm Graves" with a Jack of Hearts card between the names.

Fingers gently touched and traced the letters and Fate held his breath the whole way through. Shortly after something warm and soft, as well as scratchy, touched the tattoo and the gypsy realized that Graves was placing his lips on him ((The scratchy feeling being from the beard)) and tingles shot through his body, making the hardness between his legs throb needingly.

"When?" The marksman asked quietly and gently, and with that question, it felt like all the tension in the room faded. It was just him and Graves. Nothing more and nothing less.

"What?"

"When did you get this?"

Fate paused, unsure of what to say, before he collected his thoughts and told the man the short version of the story.

"I got it a few weeks after they took you in. It was when I received my ability for magic,"

"Why my name?"

"They needed a... seal of some sort to lock in my magic ability. I chose your name because..." Fate trailed off embarrassed that he was sharing this with another person for the first time. He wasn't sure he could even speak the words, but he felt as if he needed to explain himself. "Because I... I needed a reminder of the person who made my abilities possible,"

"_Priggs_ is the one who gave it to you," Graves rumbled, spitting out the other man's name. "Why my name?" Graves asked, obviously curious and amused at the same time. Hands curled around the gypsy's chest and began to move downward in a slow, sensual manner, making it hard for Fate to concentrate on words.

"I..." Fate started but paused as he shivered in pleasure when Graves trailed over one of his nipples. "I have always rather... enjoyed... your company,"

"So why turn me in?" Fate felt Graves press against him from behind, and he could literally feel the bulge press against his ass and the gypsy wasn't sure whether the marksman's erection scared him or excited him more. Fate never really had a sexual preference, but he had never been with a man before, so he wasn't sure how it felt to have sex with one, but he always fantasized about trying with Graves.

Determined to avoid the question, the swindler moved to roll onto his back once more, but the marksman stopped him by quickly grabbing onto Fate's hips, holding him still.

"Answer my question," Graves demanded as he pulled Fate backwards hard, so that he was flush against the cloth covered erection. This made it hard for the Gypsy to think as he shuddered and tried to pull an answer together in his clouded and distracted mind.

"You know why," Fate accused. "I wanted the magic,"

"You're a fool if you think I'm going to accept that answer. You would have found another way for yer magic. Why'd you turn me in?"

Fate placed his head on his forearms, unwilling to answer. Hell, he didn't even know how to answer. How was he supposed to explain that he gave up the marksman mostly because he feared the strength of feelings he had started developing towards Graves? The gypsy knew that Graves would never have the same type of feelings, so when the opportunity to break his connection with the man came, Fate took it in order to save himself the trouble of dealing with any emotional pain he would receive by staying with him. Who would complain? The gypsy also received his life long dream and saved himself from future hurt. It was a win-win. But there was absolutely no way he would explain that to the marksman, Fate refused even the slightest thought of it.

"Won't say?" Graves asked, pulling Fate from his thoughts. The tension suddenly returned as the swindler began to wonder what would happen next. Without voicing his answer Fate gave a small shake of his head. Graves let out a low chuckle before reaching around the gypsy and grabbing his hardened shaft. "Maybe we can change that answer...?"

Fate grit his teeth, unable to form a thought at the other man's touch. His breathing sped up as the rough hand worked him, and his teeth captured his lower lip to keep from making a noise. Until the friction stopped as Graves let go and pulled away, leaving the gypsy a quivering mess.

"I refuse to tell," Fate panted, finally able to put words out, as he tried unsuccessfully to keep his breathing steady, "but it's not like I can stop you from trying," An amused hum filled Fate's ears and hands suddenly ran slowly up the back of the gypsy's exposed thighs, making him flinch slightly.

"I thought you'd say something like that..." With those words, Graves stopped his hands on Fate's backside, slowly pressing a finger near his entrance, making the captive man tense up in shock.

"You're going to want to relax," The marksman chided. "Or this might hurt," Fate released a small chuckle at the words, and shook his head.

"Since when do you care if I'm going to get hurt?" The man asked.

"Probably after you showed me the tattoo. Change of heart I suppose," Fate felt the man lean against him and nip at his shoulder, making him gasp. "But," Graves growled, "If you think I'm going to let you go, due to my change of feelings, you're terribly mistaken," And Fate was just fine with that. He finally decided that he wasn't going anywhere until his erection was sorted out.

Graves shifted slightly behind Fate and the sound of a bottle being opened and then closed, occurred. Suddenly something cold and wet pressed against the gypsy's rear and Fate shuddered at the touch.

"Now relax," The captor commanded as he pushed a finger into Fate. The man sharply inhaled and tried to keep himself from tensing up. It was a slightly awkward feeling, being pushed in to, and all. It wasn't like anything he had ever experienced. Graves' free hand ran up Fate's side and circled over his left nipple, causing him to shudder.

"M-Malcolm..." Fate whimpered as the man pushed another finger into him. slowly loosening and working his muscles. After what seemed like an eternity of Graves working him, the marksman pulled his fingers out, allowing Fate to release the breath he had been holding.

Once more, the man shifted behind Fate, but this time there was a clinking sound that Fate assumed to be a belt being undone. He body tensed at the thought of what was going to happen and he felt a calloused hand brush lightly over his hip, making the gypsy flinch in surprise.

"Relax," The voice whispered again, this time closer, the warm breath brushed over Fate's neck, sending chills through the man.

Slowly, Fate felt the man's member nudge into him and he did his best to relax, but he had to admit that it was hard. A whine escaped him as the painful and uncomfortable feeling filled his body.

As if he recognized the man's discomfort, Graves stilled his motion and let out a held breath, running his hands slowly down the captive's sides. He licked at Fate's Tattoo at the same time he ran a hand over the man's member, slowly palming him.

A small sharp laugh escaped the marksman suddenly, surprising Fate. "Imagine what this would have been like if I hadn't seen your mark," Graves laughed. "This would have been so much worse for you," He then slowly pushed further into Fate until he was fully inside of him, before releasing a satisfied moan. Fate's whole body trembled at the effort to relax and keep still. He was doing his best, but the invaded feeling made it extremely difficult.

"Mal-... Stop," He mewled helplessly. His plea was only rewarded with Graves moving the swindler's hair to the side and leaving a light nip on the tip of his ear.

"You're doing fine," Graves soothed, his hand traveling back up the man to slowly circle his nipple. "I can't stop. You can't begin to imagine how long I've wanted to do this to you,"

Fate choked on the whine he was about to release as he listened to Graves.

_Has he wanted me too? _

The thought rushed across his mind but quickly vanished when the marksman began to move. Slowly pulling fully out, before pushing back in at the same tempo.

"N-no. Malcolm, please," Fate pleaded, knowing fully well how emasculated he sounded, but didn't care. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was scared. He didn't know what he should've been feeling, or how he should react to the man's advances. He had no experience in the erotic area with men, and frankly, he never imagined he would have an encounter so soon, especially not with Graves. His innocent fantasies of he and Graves never could have shown him how awkward and frightening this moment was.

He wanted to know what the man meant by his earlier words and if he wanted Fate the same way Fate wanted him. Not just as someone to fuck, like Graves was leading on, but someone whom he could stay together with, through better or worse, like when they were partners, only this time, more emotionally attatched.

"I'll tell you," The gypsy gasped as the man repeated the motion of moving in and out of him. "I'll tell you why I turned you in! Just... Pause... For a moment,"

The man froze, his manhood still buried fully in to his captive. A groan rumbled through the room, but Fate could tell that Graves was listening to him.

"I-I was scared," Fate told him, as he sought out the words to say, "I was growing attatched to you. I've never had a p-partner whom I wanted to be around constantly. I was afraid that you were just going to up and leave after I had gotten fully attatched to you, so when Priggs offered it to me, I thought it was better that I got rid of you before you got rid of me. I-it was two birds with one stone since the magic was included," He bit his lip to keep from saying any more of the thoughts that were racing through his head and waited.

The marksman was silent for what seemed like eternity to Fate, until suddenly, he started to pull out. Just when the swindler thought the man was going to ram back into him, Graves did the exact opposite and pulled out. The after feeling was awkward and new to Fate, and he was afraid to move because he wasn't sure what Graves was about to do. He felt a hand push against his side gently with increasing force until Fate flopped onto his side.

"Mal...colm?" Fate asked hesitantly. He hadn't realized that his hands were balled into fists until he was pushed onto his side. And he didn't realize how _tightly_ his fists were until he unballed his hands and felt his finger tips slicked with liquid, which he assumed to be blood.

There was movement on the bed as Graves shifted around for a bit. Fate felt the flop of something dropping on the bed next to him and then suddenly, hands were grabbing at Fate's hips, pulling him into a kneeling position and then guiding one of the gypsy's leg over something warm, to straddle it.

"Lean down," Graves' voice demanded softly, and so Fate did just that. Hands snaked behind his head and fiddled with the blindfold before the cloth fell from his eyes and he could see again, although it wasn't clear because the room was still dim, just as it was before. Fate looked down and found the Marksman, naked, staring back up at him.

"What's... Going on?" Fate asked, confused by the current events. He tried to understand what the other man was thinking, but Graves kept a poker face and showed no signs or hints.

"I'm going to make you lead. You're going to set the tempo,"

"What...?"

"We're going to go at your pace. You obviously weren't comfortable with the losses of sight and control. So I'm making it less frightening for you. Since the moment I met you in Bilgewater, I wanted to stay by you and be with you. I never wanted to endanger our partnership with my feelings, until you sold me out. I thought you hated me, or that I did something to cause you to dislike me. So when I got out, I wasn't afraid of showing you how I felt, because, as I said before, I thought you already hated me," He wrapped his hands around Fate's hips and squeezed gently, "I just wanted to be with you at least once, no matter what you'd think,"

Relief flooded through Fate at the words and he couldn't help but appreciate the man. He had thought that the man meant harm towards him, which he kind of did, but it was mostly just to get his feelings across. At least, that's what Fate interpreted from it.

He then thought back to a few minutes earlier while Graves was inside him and tried to keep from shuddering. He wasn't sure though if he would be able to set a pace. His anxiety and panic from earlier had died down, but thinking back to the uncomfortable painful feeling, he wasn't sure if he could do it.

"What if I don't wanna set a pace, and I just want to leave?" He asked as he looked down upon Graves, eyebrow arched in question.

He watched the marksman's face fall slightly and a small frown line appeared on his forehead. Fate could tell that he was thinking it over just by the way the man's eyes searched his face.

"No," Graves said slowly after a moment, squeezing tightly on Fate's skin, "I've come too close to my desire to let it walk away now,"

Fate wasn't surprised by the answer, and even if Graves had told him he could go, Fate probably still would have stayed. After the things the gypsy heard, he wasn't sure that he'd be able to separate from the marksman once more.

Graves grabbed Fate's hancuffed wrists, bringing the man out of his thoughts, and brought the hands to his face. He licked and kissed at the wounds Fate left earlier due to his clenched fists and little waves of pleasure ran down the swindler's spine.

"We'll go at your pace. Just let me know when,"

_He's willing to wait?_ Fate thought, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest. He was afraid to get excited, but it was already too late for that. He felt like he had just created a bond with this gloriously toned man once more, and this time, he felt like it was here to stay.

The gypsy nodded his head towards Graves and the man gave a reassuring smile. He pushed himself higher on his knees and watched as the marksman reached under him and aligned himself.

Taking a deep breath, Fate slowly descended onto the man slowly impaling himself on the man's hard member. He released a small whimper as he took the man in all the way, but he realized, as he did so, that it didn't seem to hurt as much as he remembered. In fact, the little pain that was there, was barely noticeable compared to how he had imagined it.

The whole time, Fate never broke eye contact with his ex-partner, and something about that made the whole situation all the more intimate. He placed his hands on Graves' sculpted chest and waited a few moment to make sure he had adjusted to the man. He then pushed himself up slowly, making Graves moan slightly. Just the sound of Graves' pleasure turned Fate on. As he lowered himself back onto Graves, he felt his member pulse back to life at the sound of his ex-partner's breathing.

"Fate," The man moaned under him, making the gypst reply with his own pleasured sound. Graves was the first one to break the eye contact as he shut his eyes and pushed his head against the mattress, as the captive continued his slow pace. Fate could see that his breathing was slightly uneven, and he couldn't blame the man. Fate's breaths were probably the same.

At one point, Graves released an animalistic growl in the middle of one Fate's slow descents. He grabbed the man's hips firmly and yanked down, pulling Fate down onto his shaft, hard. Fate released a yelp and a long moan at the action. His body trembled at the sudden change of pace and he looked to Graves for an explanation.

The man watched Fate's reaction through hooded lust filled eyes as he bit his lower lip.

"You're going to kill me with that slow pace. I don't think I can control myself anymore,"

A pleading look came across the marksman's face and Fate nearly doubled over. He had never seen such a strong look of desire on the man's face and it was definitely out of character, but he knew what the man wanted. He nodded quietly, slightly pleased that that man had actually held back for so long for him.

Quickly, Graves pulled Fate up and then shifted his feet under him, allowing him more control on the pace. He pulled Fate down as he thrusted upward and Fate yelped in shock at the force.

"Okay?" Graves asked, and Fate had no words for the experience he had just occurred. All he could do was quickly nod his head in approval.

The marksman pushed Fate up and pulled him down, meeting each of his thrusts perfectly as he pushed them at a faster pace. Fate leaned forward on to Graves' chest to keep from losing his balance. He felt like the man was being pushed further into him and he couldn't help the moans that flowed from his mouth with each _slap! _of skin on skin. It was just so erotic, watching Graves' face fill with pleasure at each thrust, and Fate was finding himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

Graves slowed his pace and then carefully swapped their positions, rolling Fate over so that the Marksman was on top of him. Immediately, Fate wrapped his legs around the man's waist, as the man continued his thrusts. At one point, something inside Fate was touched and his back arched off the bed as his face silently twisted in pleasure.

"Malcolm... Fuck! Malcolm, I'm close," Fate mewled when he regained his ability for words. Graves hummed pleasurably at the words and grabbed onto Fate's erection, stroking him to the tempo of his thrusts.

"Let me see your face," Graves demanded, licking at and kissing Fate's lips.

The same spot inside of the swindler was touched and that was all Fate needed as he released himself. His muscles locked and he clamped down around Graves, as his seed spread out on his abdomen. The marksman moaned and grunted as well as he pushed into Fate a few more times before reaching his own climax.

He held still inside of Fate before pulling out slowly and collapsing next to the gypsy. He wrapped an arm around the man's chest and pulled Twisted Fate into him. Fate's back to his front in a spooning position.

"We're going to have to get you cleaned up," Graves grumbled after a few moments of afterglow. Fate hummed his agreement but didn't move.

"Later though. If you were to leave while I cleaned up, I don't know if I could stand it. I would have to hunt you down and kill you,"

"Don't worry," Graves chuckled. His mouth found the tattoo again and he kissed it once more, tracing the letters with his tongue. "I'm not going anywhere,"

_**:: ::**_

**A/N: OKAY. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT PUTTING ANYTHING OUT IN FOREVER. IT'S BEEN A CRAZY YEAR. I actually started this story in September of last year. **  
><em><strong>LAST YEAR YOU SAY?!<strong>_  
><strong>Yes. Last year. Like I said, it's been a crazy year. I'm in the middle of the Wesker and Chris story so please hang in there :(<strong>

**It is 5 am and holy shit I need to be up at 7:30 for an exam tomorrow... Oops xD Shows how much I love you all. I'm sleepy x-x**

**I would also like to say that you may hate the story, and that's perfectly fine. I just came to realize that I have a thing for enemies hooking up. So I really adore these guys together.**

**If you guys want to add me on League or skype, just pm me. That way I can send out messages about updates if you'd like.**

**Have a fantabulous day!**


End file.
